


Plums; ou ce qui aurait dû arriver

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Situation, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), initiating stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marguerite rencontre un mystérieux inconnu en allant au marché de Bucarest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plums; ou ce qui aurait dû arriver

**Author's Note:**

> peut-être la prochaine fois j'irai plus loin.   
> (?)

Marguerite marchait dans les rues de Bucarest, seule. Elle aimait cette ville, sa ville natale. Elle aimait entendre à nouveau les accents de son pays, les sons si durs mais à la fois doux, les intonations familières. Elle aimait par-dessus tout les gens qu’elle croisait dans les rues. Même si parfois elle les craignait, Marguerite se sentait toujours chez elle, même après plusieurs années passées à l’extérieur. Voilà déjà cinq ans, elle avait quitté sa Roumanie natale pour se rendre aux États-Unis, à cause d’une bourse étudiante dans une école prestigieuse de New York. L’offre ne pouvait être refusée et elle avait à peine hésité à s’envoler vers cette terre d’accueil. L’adaptation avait été lente et ardue, mais Marguerite s’était finalement sentie accueillie à New York, parmi les bâtiments qui touchaient le ciel et les taxis qui s’empilaient dans les rues. Après toutes ces années d’étude, elle avait décidé de venir passer l’été chez elle, dans son vrai et éternel chez elle.   
Elle avait laissé ses pas et ses souvenirs la guider jusqu’au marché. Elle avait tellement passé de temps parmi ses vendeurs, ses caisses d’aliments de toutes sortes, qu’elle connaissait par cœur tous les petits racoins où personne n’allait jamais. Elle s’approcha d’un kiosque et observa les fruits après avoir salué le vendeur dans un roumain parfait. Ouf, elle n’avait pas perdu l’accent malgré les années passées outre-mer. Elle passait doucement sa main sur les fruits quand elle aperçut des prunes qui lui semblaient bien mûres. Mais au même moment, un homme eu la même idée et leurs mains se rencontrèrent sur la peau violacée de la prune. Elle se confondit en excuses avant même d’avoir levé les yeux vers l’inconnu. Elle figea quand elle rencontra son regard. Il était intimidant. Ses yeux d’un bleu d’acier transperçaient les âmes mais ils les cachaient sous son arcade sourcilière froncée. Sa barbe drue et ses longs cheveux assombrissaient son visage qui aurait pu être d’une douceur calmante. Marguerite remarqua qu’il portait plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements et des gants, malgré la température plutôt clémente. Il serrait la mâchoire à répétitions et Marguerite vit son regard méfiant se promener de tous les côtés. Il se tourna vers le vendeur, acheta les prunes et tourna le dos à Marguerite. Elle resta clouée devant le kiosque. Elle avait été hypnotisée par son apparence mystérieuse et ce corps musclé beaucoup trop habillé.   
Après quelques secondes où elle le suivit des yeux alors qu’il se faufilait dans la foule, elle revint à elle et parti de son côté, en pensant à cet étrange inconnu. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule et quelqu’un se racla la gorge. Elle se tourna vivement et l’aperçu, là. L’homme mystérieux. Il lui tendait une prune et esquissait un sourire subtil, très léger. Marguerite pensa qu’elle adorerait voir ses dents. Elle paria qu’il avait un sourire ravissant mais qu’on ne pouvait pas souvent avoir le plaisir d’en recevoir un. Elle prit le fruit dans sa main et remercia allégrement l’homme. Il lui demanda, dans un roumain parfait, si elle pouvait lui faire faire un tour. Il n’était pas du coin. Marguerite accepta à cœur joie, et lui montra les alentours. Elle apprit qu’il se prénommait James, mais que tout le monde l’appelait Bucky. Il était américain mais avait appris des tas de langues. Quelque chose chicota Marguerite, comme s’il récitait un monologue appris, pas comme s’il parlait de sa vraie vie. Mais elle décida d’ignorer ce sentiment, et elle parla un peu d’elle. La tension était palpable entre eux deux, quand ils se regardaient. Ils marchèrent et placotèrent pendant une vingtaine quand tout d’un coup, Bucky l’attira sur le côté. C’était un petit bout de ruelle sombre où étaient entassées des caisses de marchands. Sans attendre ni hésiter, il plaqua ses douces lèvres durement sur celle de Marguerite. Elle feignit la surprise mais lui rendit son baiser fougueusement. Bucky laissa sortir un petit grognement qui encouragea Marguerite à pousser ses hanches contre celle de Bucky. Il approuva son geste en faisant descendre sa main toujours gantée sur sa hanche en l’attirant à lui. Marguerite ne voulait pas se détacher de lui, mais elle devait se ressaisir. Elle écarta son visage du sien, pantelante. Il resta le front accoté sur le sien un instant avant de chercher son regard.   
« Marguerite… Je… » essaya-t-il de dire, mais le souffle lui manquait.  
Marguerite ne voulut plus réfléchir. Oui, elle venait juste de rencontrer cet homme et déjà elle était dans ses bras. Oui, elle ne le connaissait pas et pouvait être un assassin professionnel, qui sait. Mais tout ça n’avait pas d’importance. Elle voulait simplement être dans ses bras et continuer à découvrir cet homme. Surtout ce qui se cachait en-dessous de toutes ces couches de vêtements.   
Elle ne gaspilla pas deux secondes de plus et prit entre ses deux mains le visage de Bucky. Elle passa l’index sur sa mâchoire définie, laissant sa barbe érafler sa peau. Il ne bougeait pas, l’observait. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, mais Marguerite continuait son chemin en l’ignorant. Son index se rendit jusqu’à ses lèvres et elle les effleura. Elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux noirs de Bucky et tira doucement, ce qui fit échapper un grognement à Bucky. Il ne put résister et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Marguerite, mais cette fois-ci, plus tendrement. Quand elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il comprit le message. Il l’enfonça dans le mur avec force et poussa ses hanches sur elle, geste auquel elle répondit. Elle sentait son excitation contre son ventre et elle eut envie de le sentir plus près. Elle commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste mais il retint sa main. Tout à coup, il était redevenu ténébreux. Marguerite eut peur d’avoir fait un faux mouvement et de l’avoir brusqué, mais son regard se radoucit rapidement.   
« Pas ici. » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.  
« Alors chez toi. » Marguerite ne voulait pas attendre, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre.   
Il l’embrassa rapidement et emmêla ses doigts avec les siens, la gardant proche de son côté, mais en marchant vite. Lui non plus, ne semblait pas pouvoir attendre. Heureusement, il habitait proche. Il monta les marches, Marguerite lui collant les talons. Il lui fit dos une seconde pour débarrer la porte et elle en profita pour se coller à lui et poser sa tête sur son dos, les mains sur ses pectoraux musclés. Il eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir la porte qu’il s’était retourné et avait recommencé à embrasser Marguerite. Il la tira jusqu’à la chambre où elle le poussa sur le lit. Il la regarda, le feu dans les yeux et cela l’encouragea. Elle s’approcha du lit et chevaucha les hanches de Bucky. Enfin, elle verrait la merveille sous tous ces tissus. Elle recommença le processus qu’elle avait essayé d’enclencher plus tôt et, cette fois-ci, il la laissa faire. Sous cet épais gilet, se trouvait encore un autre gilet à manches longues. Rouge. Il contrastait parfaitement avec ses cheveux foncés. Elle retira ce chandail et puis encore un autre, et enfin, elle arriva à sa peau. Chaude. Bronzée. Son corps. Musclé. Découpé. Marguerite passa ses mains sur lui et il frissonna, mais la laissa faire. Elle ne remarqua même pas son bras gauche, gris.   
« Mon tour, maintenant. » dit-il, la voix rauque, en la basculant sur le dos.   
Il retira son chandail et son regard s’enflamma. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre et sa barbe lui picota la peau. Alors qu’il faisait descendre ses baisers sur son ventre, elle pensa que, finalement, on trouvait bien de belles choses, dans les petits racoins de sa ville natale.


End file.
